The Dark Soul
by xAnarchysAngelx
Summary: This is an AU where the Kishin Asura never escaped.  Maka has been infected, and she has to seep it a secret or else, her friends, will turn on her. How does she cope with being infected and not being able to tell Soul.


I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters. Though I wish I did.

So here is my fan-fiction and it is rated M for safety and possible adult content

Thanks for reading

The Dark Soul

Chapter One: Black Velvet

"Soul, we're out of milk."

"Yeah, and what, you think I'm going to get it?"

"Well I was hoping you would."

"Hey it's not my fault you eat cereal at this god forsaken hour of the night."

"I only do it because of all this stress from the exam Professor Stein has us studying for."

"That's not for another week," Soul said as he stretched across the couch, "just go down the street to the gas station and grab a jug of milk, here's a five." Soul said holding out the money.

"What ever Soul," Maka said taking the money, "I swear to Shinigami if it's closed when I get there..." Soul didn't hear the rest of her ramblings as she shut the door. Soul let out a sigh and went to the fridge to get a drink.

"_Beer, beer, water, beer, vodka, beer," _Soul was taking mental note of what they had in the fridge,_ "Maka, you idiot the milk is right here in the door." _Soul let out a laugh as he grabbed it and poured himself a glass and as soon as he got the first drink in his mouth he immediately regretted that and hurriedly went to spit it out in the sink, "Fuck, it's spoiled." He grumbled as he grabbed a beer instead.

"Who does he think he is? Sending me to go get the milk at ten pm, I could get abducted and he wouldn't even know." Maka was still ranting about Soul When she saw a man cross the street towards her, she quickened her pace unconsciously, and started to tense up. When the man yelled;  
>"Hey," He said his voice sounding like black velvet, "would you know where I can buy some milk at this hour?"<p>

Maka turned around and saw a pale kid, about her age by looks, also he was very gaunt and tall, and holding what looked like an umbrella, so mentally she was sizing him up.  
><em>"He has reach but I'm stronger. I'm fairly skilled, so at worst it's an even fight."<em>

"Ye-ah," Maka mentally slapped herself for that voice crack, "I was going to get some myself, do you want to come with me."

"I would be most delighted," He said with a little bow, "Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I did not introduce myself to you my lady. I am Sir Benedict Blackwood."

Maka was taken back by this mans Victorian way of speaking. So she decided to return the formalities and sort it out later.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Blackwood, I'm Maka Albarn."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Albarn; but please I prefer Mr. Black, or Ben." He said with a slight smile.

The weather was suddenly starting to go bad, and then it started to rain.

"Ah my lady it appears that it is starting to rain, here please take my coat." He said sliding it off with ease, and passing it to Maka. Maka took it and wore it at her shoulders it was a long on her stopping at her calves.

"So, Mr. Black, I was wondering were are you from? Your accent is unfamiliar to me."

"Ah, is it that obvious," he said with a small laugh, "well I am from Transylvania, Romania." He said standing slightly taller as he did, "I'm afraid I was raised in a household were this was the common way of speaking."

"I like it." Maka said almost uncontrollably she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, "I mean, it's a very nice accent, it suits you well." She was grateful for the dim light as a light blush was coming to her cheeks.

Maka and Benedict walked for awhile to the gas station where she saw that it was still open. They both went inside and got there milk, she was waiting for Benedict to pay for his, so she could give him his coat back.

"Mr. Black,"

"I think Ben is okay."

"Okay, Ben," Maka liked the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth. "here's your coat back." She said holding it out towards him.  
>"No, you can have it, I have plenty at home; and I always did enjoy walking in the rain."<p>

Maka gave him her thanks and told him goodbye as they walked out into the rain again, she was heading back north towards her and Soul's apartment,and Benedict went east to where she assumed his house or hotel was; as she was walking she could feel as though she was being watched, and followed. So, Maka searched for any signs of a soul around her she couldn't sense any near her so she put it off as being paranoid. She continued walking at a more brisk pace, and as she was passing the last ally by her apartment were she was grabbed violently and pulled into it; she felt a sharp pain at the base of her skull and then was put into the blackness of unconsciousness...

Thanks all for reading and please leave a review to let me know if I am making any mistakes or if you liked it.

This is only my second Fan-Fic


End file.
